


Two Hearts

by 7Flyingpancakes7



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (in a way), Fluff and Angst, I don't even know enymore, In A Heartbeat AU, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, short fic, way more fluff than angst tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Flyingpancakes7/pseuds/7Flyingpancakes7
Summary: The boy in green is a pleasant surprise.Sunshine smile, tanned skin, and warm eyes. A carefree child bursting with love and joy, his big heart healthy and bright, peeking under the green atrocity he calls a jacket with curiosity. It vibrates gently under his collar,  impatiently waiting to understand and experience everything it can. This boy, he carries the heart of an true adventurer.





	1. Killua

Killua was born with a bright red heart, full of love and kindness, a fragile bottle of vibrant emotions that pumped into his chest, lighting up the room with power and love.  
  
His mother made a face, gently cupping the boy heart in her hands and squeezing tightly, cracking the beating nuisance between her fingers, increasing the babies cries of distress until all the tiny pieces of his heart hit the floor, each red piece bleeding the same dark liquid, trying to go back together.  
  
As the time passes by, Killua shredded heart got worse. There is no time for healing in the life of an assassin. The beautiful shades of red slowly washed away, it bright colors dying every time he goes down to the torture chamber. Is a slow progress, but he can already feel himself grow colder and colder as the sleepless night went by, the emotional hypothermia only shying away when his little sister hugs him, smiling warmly and urging her big bro to play outside.  
  
It hurts, to feel the warmth in his chest when he plays with Alluka, only to go back to training at the end of the day, taking away this precious life from a variety of people he doesn't know.   
  
Alluka got locked away after the wishes.  
  
There was something wrong with her heart.  
  
After this, Killua just feels empty, his heart a broken pile of increasing grey glass, something sharp and unrefined, barely holding together. Deadly and scared. Scared of going outside the shield of his ribcage, scared of getting hurt. Earning for company, but reluctant to trust.  
  
His family was happy with his slow development. He wasn't.  
  
Not by a long shot.  
  
With a skateboard in hand, and pieces of broken glass piercing his chest, the boy runs away.  
  
He doesn't have a goal, but he needs to _get out_.  
  
.  
  
The boy in green is a pleasant surprise.  
  
Sunshine smile, tanned skin, and warm eyes. A carefree child bursting with love and joy, his big heart healthy and bright, peeking under the green atrocity he calls a jacket with curiosity. It vibrates gently under his collar,  impatiently waiting to understand and experience everything it can. Truly, the heart of a true adventurer.  
  
Killua can't help but feel conflicted about this Gon boy. It feels nice and natural to talk to Gon, they hit off instantaneously, like two puzzle pieces made to be side by side. There is a connection there, something that makes Killua want to free his heart from his ribcage and go against every part of his being, every instinct and logic. He spends the whole first phase of the Hunter Exam mulling over the idea, but end up not following through. He doesn't know Gon, they may have a connection, but they're still stranger in a way. Only a gullible idiot would trust their heart to someone they meet a few hours ago-  
  
Something warm and smooth touched his cheek, pulsating with the same love Gon seems to carry in his warm eyes and genuine smile. The assassin thoughts vanished instantaneously, his steps unconsciously halting to a stop. What the...?  
  
Blue eyes stared at the cute cartoonish heart in disbelief, blushing madly at the open display of affection.  
  
Gon giggled in amusement at his heart actions, not seeing any problem with the overly trusting gesture. Figures someone that let his heart in the open would have no common sense.  
  
But still...  
  
Gon's heart was quick to climb his cheek, caressing Killua skin and resting on his head. Killua glared at Gon, unsure what to do. The solid presence made his head feel dizzy, drowning his whole body in a soft wave of heat and comfort.

  
For a moment, the familiar cold wrapped around his heart vanished, completely overwhelmed by Gon bright presence.


	2. Gon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you forgot about this! I wouldn't blame ya, I forgot it too. 
> 
> You can thank Ploy for their lil comment, I am pretty sure I wouldn't have made another chapter if I haven't found their comment in the deeps of my inbox.

Gon was overjoyed to meet another kid in the hunter exam. He felt his heart peek from his vest, eager to learn more about the cool kid and make more friends.  
  
Killua didn't seem to share his eagerness but he still followed Gon, offering cocky smirks every time Gon did something dumb and looking vaguely puzzled by his overly trusting nature. They talked and talked, the words coming out as easily as breathing. They shared their reasons for coming to this dangerous exam and exchanged meaningless conversation. As they climbed the endless set of stairs, Gon got closer to Killua, getting attached to the skater boy.  
  
His heart floated up to his new friend, reacting to his affection and smacking the poor boy right on the cheek.  
  
Killua let out a weird cat-like noise, freezing in place and making one of the funniest faces Gon ever seen.  
  
_"Gon!"_ Killua yelled in indignation, the blush obvious on his pale skin.  
  
Gon forced down his laugh, "Sorry, sorry!"  
  
He didn't call his heart back. Letting it rest on Killua's head like a bouncy hat. Killua seemed unsure if he should, or even could, take the heart out of his hair. So he let it rest there, speeding up his pace in a futile attempt to hide his red cheeks.  
  
Gon laughed harder, having to work to match his friend new speed.  
  
Their run through the swamp was quieter. Killua was still with Gon's heart bouncing on his fluffy hair, but he seemed determined to ignore it. Gon wondered why.  
  
The screams around the swamp got louder and Killua advised to quicken their pace. Gon trusted him so he walked faster, occasionally sending worried looks where Kurapika and Leorio should be. Killua dismissed his worries but seemed puzzled by the way Gon heart trembled, getting agitated.  
  
His heart floated away from Killua head,  far too worried to not go searching for his friends. Gon was quick to follow, ignoring the boy confused and annoyed yell but noticing the way Killua's hand went to his own hair, instinctually patting where the bright heart used to be resting.  
  
Gon let his heart and nose guide him. Killua did not follow.  
  
After running deeper and deeper into the mist, he faced the clown sharp smirk.  
  
There was chocking and smoke, a sense of helplessness and fear, but also excitement. The battle stuck to him long after it was over, all the way back to the second phase, his heart shying away from Hisoka but always peeking in his direction, wishing for another fight.  
  
Thrills of battle aside, he also wanted to pass the Hunter Exam, so he joined Kurapika's side and keep walking through the misty swamp, talking and tracking Leorio's cologne.  
  
He hopes Leorio is okay.  
  
He wonders if Killua made it to the second phase.  
  
.  
  
Killua was smiling when they found each other. Waving lazily and getting the attention of Gon's heart. Killua caught the heart in his palm, already counting for the possibility of an effection attack and prepared for it.  
  
"You really have no shame" Killua huffed, blushing and letting the Heart slip through his slender fingers, jumping on top of his head and doing as it pleased with his white hair.   
  
"Mito-san always taught me to love freely," He said proudly, feeling a soft caress in his chest whenever his heart got tangled around Killua's hair.  
  
The pale boy raised one eyebrow, flicking the heart on top of his head and watching Gon winced at the pain, the cartoonish heart was sent a few meters away. It hurt and surprised Gon, but it didn't change his opinion on Killua. As expected, his heart went back to the pale boy head, as vulnerable as before.  
  
Killua frowned, incredulous "You're _weird_."  
   
Gon hummed, not disagreeing.  
  
.  
  
The second phase involved pigs and cooking. It was fun to gather the ingredients but considering his lack of culinary skills, it was bound to end in disaster.  
  
On the bright side, every single fearless candidate was clueless in the kitchen. Not even Kurapika could come up with something good.  
  
The examiner was forced to do another second phase. This time it was even more fun.  
  
He felt down with his friends. Feeling the wind cool his skin and adrenaline in his veins, his whole body full of energy.  
  
It was awesome!  
  
He took a bite of his freshly boiled dream egg, relishing in the taste and looking at the cliffside.  
  
He should jump off cliffs more!  
  
He felt a small pressure on his chest, soft enough to not hurt but strong enough to snap his attention to a very annoyed Killua.  
  
"Gon!" Killua yelled, one hand precariously equilibrating his half-eaten dream egg, the other caging Gon's heart "Keep your heart in check, will you?! The stupid thing wants to jump off the cliff again! I can't keep babysitting it!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Gon said forcing the excited heart down his jacket "I will keep an eye on it!"  
  
He did _not_ keep an eye on it.  
  
"You're stupid" Killua deadpaned, looking around the airship and trying to find the glowing heart. "I am surprised you're still alive"  
  
"Is not that bad!" Gon pouted, not even trying to search for the missing heart "I am sure it will come back soon"  
  
"What if someone finds it first?" Killua frowned "They could crush it."  
  
"Is okay, my heart is pretty fast! Not even fox bears can catch it!"  
  
"I caught it" Killua pointed out.  
  
"Maybe" Gon replied, unbothered " But I trust you, there is no reason for my heart to escape your grasp."  
  
He keeps looking around the airship, still not used to such high tech transports. It was a whole new world from Whale island.  
  
 "You trust me...?"  
  
Gon tilted his head at the quiet voice, confused. That's such a silly question.  
  
 "Of course I trust you, you're Killua."  
  
Killua blushed, unconsciously moving his hand to where Gon's heart likes to rest. His hand stopped halfway, awkwardly pausing in the air before dropping by his side "Yeah" He laughed "It's a bit obvious now that I think about it"  
  
Gon smiled, glad to see his friend happy again.  
  
"Wanna explore the airship?" Killua asked, smiling too.  
  
"Sure!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! If you see a sentence that looks odd, please don't be afraid to tell me, I love when people share their thoughts, it helps me grow as an author~
> 
> If you wanna gush about HxH hit me up on [Tumblr](https://justanotherbnhalover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
